Contract
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: Ciel took his time before making that final step of demonhood. With souls like these he'd never tire or bore.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's first contract as a demon.

.

.

.

It had taken over a century for him to know enough about the demon world to attempt this. Sebastian told him the details and taught him how to go about it.

"_Demons do not have to feed on souls often, but every few hundred years we must. Every once in a while we, demons, find a soul that amuses us. Thus, comes a demon contract."_

He had observed humanity, waiting for the right soul to tie himself to as he once did as a human- but this time he was the demon. He watched for a trouble, torn soul: A soul that desired revenge, to crush those who hurt it, and was willing to do anything for a sense of twisted justice. To be blunt, a soul that was much like his own when he was human.

.

It was a cold day in December when he found it. A young woman, no older than fifteen, sat on a swing in the middle of the school yard. Her expression was numb. Her soul was shattered. Her eyes' gaze was locked on a single place. She had been there for hours from what her skin and clothes showed. She was covered by the light snow that fell. Her black clothes were slowly consumed by white. Her hands were deathly pale. She was not a religious human, but she wore symbols that held the power to summon him. Symbols that turned her into a beacon for demons who made contracts. When he approached she didn't bother looking up. He doubted that she was even able to hear the creature that she unknowingly summoned.

He stood next to her, slightly leaning against the pole that held the swing up. He continued to watch the unaware human. To on lookers the only occupants of the school yard were two teenagers.

He had done this a few times; look into a person's soul. It was easier than Sebastian had described it. Look deep into the eyes. After a single glance he smirked. The girl was thinking of ways to die, to escape the abuse at the hands of those who were meant to care for her and to kill the mark of their sins. Currently, she was planning on staying there- to die from exposure.

"Do you desire death so badly?" He asked her. As a demon his voice sounded like smooth sin to a human's ears. "Don't you wish for revenge before breathing that last breath?"

Icy blue eyes looked at him. She looked at him in wonder and hope.

"I can help you get revenge. To make them suffer far worse than how you suffered. The price is worth it." He offered.

Her lips breathed what he was, yet she did not show any fear. Rather, it was a depth of fascination.

He nodded. "Though I must warn you, should you accept my offer the gates of heaven will be forever closed to you."

She looked back at the place her eyes were locked on. "Heaven is where they believe they will go upon death." She mused softly before standing. The movement shook snow from her onyx locks. "I'd gladly sell my soul to make earth their hell. Give me as much power as you wish."

He stood straight and offered her his hand. "Shall we then, my lady?"

She gave him a sadistic, yet ironically very elegant, smile. The second she accepted his hand the contract mark appeared: He on his hand, she on her chest- above her heart and breasts and below the hallow of her neck. Personally, he knew how painful the mark was when first made. Yet the human didn't flinch at the white hot pain.

"Lets', though before we leave…send whatever plague toward my uncle that seems fit. Perhaps a few delusions and night terrors are in order." The evil glint in her eye turned amusing as she spoke.

He inwardly smirked. His life as a demon would never grow dull with souls like these: Innocent looking on the outside, yet insanely dark and sadistic on the inside. He wasn't even thinking of a meal or of the souls he would feast on during this contract, he only thought of the carnage and of the twisted games these humans had to give.

"As you wish." He bowed and gestured toward the waiting car. "Please wait in the warm car while I fulfill your wish."

She nodded. "Do me a favor, don't be gentle with him."

His teeth glinted in the fading light. Oh yes, he'd never grow bored of this game. This never ending circle of hurt, hate, and revenge- He'd be a demon who never grew tired of the games humans played.

"As you wish, my lady."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

**Never expected to continue this because of the very dark themes that came with the first chapter but…since the first review for the story gave me more ideas, I should continue this thought. Might as well warn everyone, this chapter (and the rest of the story) contain very dark themes and aren't for the faint of heart. I most likely won't be making this story higher rated because the only continual theme is the dark- almost mimicking Ciel's revenge and behavior in Black Butler II. This chapter is the only exception by having added themes. Again, I'll warn you- most of this chapter isn't for the faint of heart.**

.

.

.

.

In life there are meant to be marked with many symbolic passings.

Learning how to ride a bike, walking to school or the store by yourself for the first time, getting your first earned dollar, having your first period… finding out your rapist impregnated you…

She winced at her thoughts as she continued to stare blankly toward the edge of the school yard. Her pale skin was starting to feel her skin freeze: she could barely move her fingers from the swing's chain links.

'_Not long now…'_ She thought and continued to get lost in her thoughts.

School, the seven hours of what others called hell, were her only sanctuary from her private hell. She thought of running away to escape, but the few times she had run away **they** always found her. The abuse would worsen: she'd be locked away for days, sometimes tied to the object she was violated on, until being allowed to return to school. She had no friends. She'd make her appearance that made her abusers look like saints for adopting their orphaned niece- supposedly saving her life and getting her clean of drugs. She'd sit every Sunday with them in the pew: playing the part expected of her: Modest and polite- mute- niece.

Her rebellion started with symbols, she had looked up ancient protection symbols and would work at the school library after classes to earn enough money to buy jewelry with those symbols. She had one of the many symbols tattooed on her lower abdomen. She got beat bloody for that, but her uncle didn't dare touch her with the "pagan" symbol mark over her womb and above her womanhood. But her aunt and grandmother did dare and the women were far crueler than the man ever was. The pastor of the church would grow silent and worrisome. What he suggested only made the beatings go worse. The so called "Holy man" had seen the beatings while doing the job her grandmother asked him to do.

Next came symbols that were supposed to bring strength and smite enemies. She never took the jewelry off despite the doubts of the symbols' power. It was to ward off her abusers. She had already been beaten bloody and people were whispering. She'd wear clothes that showed the abuse- always kept semi revealing clothes in her locker at school, in her backpack, and in an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. But then it got worse. The symbols didn't keep the last rape away. Normally when she was raped a condom was used, but that time she couldn't recall him using one.

Now, a few weeks later she came to school horrible sick and left almost instantly after she started to feel better. After school was over with she'd work at the library. Today, though, she was horribly sick and managed to stay well enough to buy a test at the local pharmacy that would calm her worst nightmare.

It hadn't…

She had sat in the bathroom stall, this time in shock and sick from disgust as memories plagued her.

She still worked in the library for a short time before sitting in the bitter cold. Avoiding the school's front doors with everything she had.

She could help but inwardly chuckle bitterly at how ironic her life was.

'_Death with the worst pain…drowning or burning to death would hurt worse, but freezing to death takes longer and the pain builds.'_ She vaguely heard someone walking in the snow but kept staring blankly off into the distance.

She heard his dark chuckle before hearing his voice of smooth sin.

"Do you desire death so badly?"

She gapped as the words sunk in. _'No, I don't want to die…'_ She wanted to say but her voice box wouldn't work. It was badly damaged from the drugs her abusers shoved down her throat to silence her.

"Don't you wish for revenge before breathing that last breath?"

She looked up at him, gazed into his single visible eye with wonder and hope.

'_I want them to feel my pain tenfold…'_ She thought of all the acts of abuse she had to suffer after her parents' death- Something deep inside her swelled in glee at the sadistic thoughts as she envisioned the sweet justice that would sweep over them.

"I can help you get revenge." He pulled his gloves off. The sight of his black nails gave her an odd sense of comfort. "To make them suffer far worse than how you suffered. The price is worth it."

She glanced back at his eye and saw it flash red briefly, so briefly she doubted her own eyes. But his voice sounded so sure in his promise. Just as her mind snapped the faint throb in her throat cleared. "Demon…" She breathed and felt a sense of fascination over whelm her instead of fear. Half of her fascination was from hearing her own voice; the other was from his display of power. _'They exist…The beings that these symbols call on exist…'_

His appearance was so perfect he couldn't have been human. "Though I must warn you, should you accept my offer the gates of heaven will be forever closed to you."

She looked away for a moment, back to the emptiness she was staring at before. Memories overwhelmed her of all of those she met who claimed entrance to paradise. People filled with so much venom and hate that a poisonous snake was more merciful. "Heaven is where they believe they will go upon death." She stood slowly with one single lingering thought. _'Eternity with them and my abusers would be a fate too cruel…'_ "I'd gladly sell my soul to make earth their hell. Give me as much power as you wish."

He composed himself in a gentlemanly manner, despite the glimmer of sadistic glee in his eye as he offered her his hand. "Shall we then, my lady?"

Something in her snapped, as if her whole awareness knew now that her darkness didn't have to hide. She smiled at him before accepting the hand that was offered. White hot pain shot up her arm and settled on her chest. Had she not been so used to pain, she would have screamed. But she savored the pain as the mark carved itself shy of her beating, black, heart.

"Let's," She agreed without pausing to feel the mark that still burned faintly on her skin. When they moved toward the waiting car she did pause to look out in the direction she almost died looking in. "Though before we leave," Her icy blue gaze settled on a car on the street by the school's entrance. "Send whatever plague toward my uncle that seems fit. Perhaps a few delusions and night terrors are in order." _'Or even the removal of some parts…'_ She added mentally with wicked glee.

He bowed and gestured toward a black mustang parked on a side street. "As you wish. Please wait in the warm car while I fulfill your wish."

At his words the car started, she nodded and took a few steps toward it. She paused and looked back, "Do me a favor, don't be gentle with him."

She saw the glint of his pearl white teeth, even the quick lick he gave his fangs to wet them. The action was meant to be menacing or even a visual admittance of pleasure, but it only fed her own sadistic thoughts. "As you wish, my lady."

At those words he disappeared. She continued to walk toward the car. After taking seven steps a scream of bloody murder echoed through the normally calm, quiet, religious town.

Her lips curled into an elegant smile with undertones of sadistic glee as a Spanish proverb came to mind. _'If I die, I forgive you, if I recover, we shall see.'_

Once she slid into the warming car she hummed in delight. She hummed one of her favorite songs. Her dark smile of twisted glee grew as started to sing it for the first time.

"Thank you, king sirs. You've made me what I am today… A bundle of broken nerves, a mouthful of words I'm still afraid to say. I don't mind telling you, now that that I'm old enough to love. I couldn't begin to even if my pretty life depended on it…and funny thing, it does." Her eyes shimmered in delight at the faint shadow of her abuser twisting in agony. A hand absentmindedly rested on her abdomen.

"If I am Lolita then you are a criminal. And you should be killed by an army of little girls."

When he slid into the driver's seat she turned her attention away from warming up to him. She observed him in the fading light.

"What?" He questioned.

"What do they call you by?" She asked bluntly.

He blinked, glancing at her before pulling onto the street. He knew the power that lied behind a name and hesitated to release it, but he didn't see the need to withdraw from being honest to a girl who never had honesty in her life. "Ciel,"

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course,"

"Is it shameful to ask you to never lie to me? To be honest to the furthest extent you can be?" Her icy blue eyes gazed out the window as she spoke.

"If it is your honest wish for me to be such then it isn't." Ciel looked at the person who was between a girl and a woman.

"Then can I make another request of you, Demon Ciel?" She asked and looked at him.

He nodded.

"Raise this child after you take my soul. Sculpt it however you wish." She asked.

Ciel sat silent as the thought sunk in. _'A demon raising an infant human…Sebastian raised me from eight onward. If her mind, heart and soul are reflected in the child…'_

"Very well, Darcy, it shall be done." He promised.

.

.

.

.

.

The small mansion Ciel drove to was carefully tucked away in the shelter of trees and hills. It wasn't overly elegant but its elegance spoke of its history.

He acted as a gentleman as he guided Darcy inside. Sebastian was waiting inside and at seeing their guest he went to go start tea.

He sat Darcy down on the couch then wrapped her up in the blanket that was folded over the back of it.

The young woman barely noticed the warmth that came from the fireplace and blanket.

When Sebastian brought tea Ciel sat down across from the human. When the demon saw the soul of the newly contracted human his brow raised in amusement, as if to say 'Really, master?' he smirked but stayed silent as he poured the tea.

"Miss," He offered the cup to her and she accepted with a smile. Rather than be disgusted by the action he was amused at how dark his young master's contract was.

The elder demon saw the ugly bruises and scars on her. His inhuman eyes also saw blood smears on her skin. "Shall I draw a bath for you?"

She looked between the two demons before nodding. "Yes, thank you." She looked at Ciel, "I don't just want revenge on them: I want them to be destroyed in every possible way."

Ciel sipped his tea before setting it on the coffee table. "Consider it done." He stated then looked at Sebastian. "Call the sheriff after Miss Darcy is comfortable."

Sebastian bowed, inwardly smirking at the plan his young master was weaving. "Of course," He turned to head back upstairs.

Darcy smirked before taking another sip. "By the way, what punishment did you deem fit for uncle dearest?" Ice blue looked up in time to see scarlet red fade to blue.

"A few delusions that I do believe will grant your first wish of no mercy." Ciel smirked as he saw the darkness in her soul. The soul smelled pure despite the dark shadows and sadistic desires. At hearing what he did she fell into a relaxed state with a sickening smile.

"Good," She stated while looking at her reflection in the tea cup. "Be aware that bystanders are also on the list."

Ciel's lip curled into a crueler smirk. "You wish to have revenge on a whole town?"

"The dead cannot testify for their lips are forced into secrecy by those who buried him." She sipped the tea again before setting the cup on the coffee table. "My voice was taken," Her pale hand felt her neck before her gaze locked on the demon. "My will, my innocence…They claim to be holy, claim to fight demons and evil." She smirked, "If only they turned their gaze within."

Ciel nodded in agreement before picking up his cup. "Humanity has changed to be quite cruel. What is your plan?"

"Unravel the truth in the harshest way possible." She instructed. "My uncle's fate has started, so let's continue the pig's torment. He and aunty dearest drugged me, taking far more than just my voice from me." She gave him a knowing look.

Ciel smirked as he sipped his tea. _'Yes, I was the one who gave you back your voice and removed your dependency on drugs.'_ He admitted mentally.

"One would be surprised what monstrosities others believe a mute girl will take to the grave." Darcy finished her tea and the empty tea cup hung from a single finger in an unladylike manner. "This time though, the dead will testify." She set the cup down and leaned forward. "Shall we set the stage?"

He smirked and leaned forward in return. Faintly he wondered if his mortal self's games for revenge intrigued and amused Sebastian as much as Darcy did with him. "Let's," He agreed then saw Sebastian in the doorway.

"The bath is ready miss." The elder demon announced with a gentleman like bow.

Darcy nodded and stood, "Thank you." She followed the butler to the bathroom silently. Silently, she took note of what was around her.

"Don't hesitate to ask if you need assistance." Sebastian smiled while opening the door.

She smiled and stepped into the warm bathroom. "Thank you, but for the moment I can manage."

He nodded, "You'll find a change of clothes folded on the sink. A small meal will be ready for you when you're done."

She nodded in thanks and the door closed.

.

.

.

.

When Sebastian got off the phone and had finished and set aside a small plate of food for their guest, he sat across from Ciel, a pleased grin on his face.

"Congratulations, master, you are now 100% demon." He made the move to applaud him but the younger demon glared.

Ciel finished his tea and set his cup on the coffee table. "To you understand the stage that is to be set tonight, Sebastian?"

Red met blue briefly, "Of course my lord."

"Good," Ciel smirked, "I expect this matter to be explained just as I instructed."

'_Another unfavorable thing about this modern world, the adults are all the more pompous'_ He thought with a sigh.

"As you wish," Sebastian bowed his head slightly.

"See to it that Miss Darcy is comfortable. Paint whatever illusion you can manage in their minds." He instructed.

Sebastian smirked. "Do you still lack in that lesson, my lord?" He teased and his young master's eye turned red.

Ciel coughed once and continued. "Take whatever soul you wish from the list, two if you desire it. If this goes smoothly you can take your pick of the souls tonight when Miss Darcy is sleeping."

When the pair of demons heard a car on the driveway, Sebastian stood.

"Of course,"

.

.

.

The detective's grumblings were easily heard by the pair of demons. Sebastian met the roundish man and his partner at the door. Inside, Ciel had used his power to have three cups of hot chocolate appear on the coffee table before heading up the stairs to "assist" Darcy down the stairs.

"Good evening sir," Sebastian greeted calmly.

"This had better be good." The elder of the detectives grumbled.

The younger detective cringed at his elder partner's behavior. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"My ward brought home a friend and is worried about her. It appears as if she's been horribly abused by her caretakers. She won't speak to anyone but him, but what he told me convicted me to call and report this young lady's abuse and rape." Sebastian explained.

The younger detective nodded while writing. "This young woman's name?"

"Sebastian,"

The detectives looked inside the house to see Ciel helping a frail looking Darcy down the stairs. The young woman was clad in a simple button up dress, white in color. Her bruises, all at different stages of healing, were visible though the dress's wide neck and short sleeves. Her sickly thin frame was all the more visible too. The young woman looked very much like the pictures of survivors of the holocaust- skin and bone. Her long onyx black hair was tied back: leaving her appearance free of veils to hide behind.

Ciel finished "helping" Darcy down the steps, once she shakily took the final step he guided her to a chair in the entry way: Standing next to her while silently glaring at the detectives.

.

The two human men were speechless. "W-What did you say happened to her?" The elder detective stuttered as he watched the niece of his friend sit in the mansion's entry hall looking half dead.

Ciel stepped forward. "She's been beaten and raped, repeatedly, for years."

"How could she tell you this? She's mute." He shot back as shock settled in that his friend he had covered for, for years had done something so horrid to a child.

"Who told you that?" Ciel questioned in a manner that was twice that for the age he looked. "Her rapist? The adult who got a child pregnant?"

The younger detective walked up to Darcy and Ciel. "How do you know Miss Sutton?"

"He's a friend." Darcy spoke up, her voice sounding raw from lack of use. An illusion kindly gifted by Sebastian. "He tried to help me run away to Canada last year..."

The man looked at the teen and knelt down. "Darcy, what happened?"

Real tears pooled into her icy blue eyes as memories from the last four years came to mind. "Everything…"

The elder detective marched up to the teen and pulled her to her feet. "What happened?"

"Unhand her, sir." Ciel threatened lowly.

The man faltered and cringed at the thought of harassment suits. "She's a druggie; nothing she says can be proved."

"I'm no detective or lawyer," Sebastian cut in, "But women who have been sexually harassed and or raped do try to look less appealing to those of the opposite gender for fear of such treatment happening again. As for the drugs, look at the angle of those needle scars. See how it is positioned? She couldn't have twisted in such an angle. Also, isn't it a known fact that pimps will get girls dependent on drugs so they won't run away?"

While the elder detective was insulting the demon, the younger detective walked with Ciel and Darcy to the parlor to take Darcy's testimony and photograph the evidence.

Sebastian walked to a desk and pulled a file to give to the raving detective. "Money is merely an object to Ciel; he took blood samples of Darcy's blood before he went off to school in London. I believe the drug that Miss Sutton was forced to take is one of several sedatives and the other was meth. According to Miss Sutton, sedatives were used to make her mute temporarily."

Both man and demon stood with accusing glances until the younger detective ran out the door, heaving into the bushes.

Sebastian inwardly chuckled as he looked at the younger man. "You aren't the first to become ill at hearing her story and seeing the proof. Perhaps we could take those pictures for evidence while you recover."

The elder detective looked back at the parlor, Darcy's bare-sickly- form leaned against the door frame. She acknowledged the elder friend of her rapist before stepping as close as she dared to the detective. The man looked away from the teen. The evidence of her abuse made bile rise in his throat after seeing the reason why the teen couldn't take a steady step and could only move slowly with her legs further apart.

"Look at me!" She demanded roughly, her voice sounding nothing like a child or even a woman. "Every day, three- even four times a day or more for four years. What kind of justice system claims to protect children then hands a child screaming for help back to her abusers?"

Ciel draped her unbuttoned dress from her shoulders. Darcy vaguely felt the cloth as she took another step toward the detective.

Sebastian looked at the teen then at Ciel, "Ciel, I believe these _**kind**_ detectives have all the evidence they need. You'll find dinner set aside in the fridge." Ciel nodded once and guided Darcy out of sight. "You can inform your boss that I will sign any paper that is needed for legal guardianship in seeing that it isn't a wise idea to remove Miss Sutton from the manor. Until this is resolved, I insist that she stay here-where none of her abusers can find her or torment and harm her."

The younger man nodded as his partner walked to the car in a fog. "The proper papers will be sent to you." He stated before picking up his camera and walking to the car.

.

_Bystander one: the detective._

_Make his guilt tenfold. Make his guilt be his damnation._

.

Ciel smirked at the list Darcy had made and what she wanted for which person. Bystanders were to feel guilt and even to have hallucinations. Those who directly abused her would have the worst of fates.

"Sebastian," The young demon smirked as he came across one name on the list. Darcy's grandmother, the second worse abuser on her list- one that the young woman wanted the worst hallucinations to happen to: Worse enough to cause the woman to commit suicide or get committed to a mental hospital where she'd suffer the same abuse her granddaughter felt. The elderly woman fit the description of the kinds of souls the elder demon enjoyed going after.

Sebastian smirked, "Religious and horrid."

"Torment the old woman as much as you like." He folded the list and tucked it in his coat.

The elder demon disappeared instantly, leaving the younger demon with his cup of tea.

Ciel smirked as the tea cup rested against his lip. _'This game is the most fun since I was human.'_ He barely tasted the tea as he took the first sip. _'I'll enjoy serving this soul's sadistic desires for revenge.'_

He recalled the two other attachments to his contract with the human. Never lying didn't surprise him, after all- he had that in his own contract with Sebastian. Then there was the child, the ultimate proof of hate, pain, and evil. Also there was the symbol the young woman had tattooed over her womb. His smirk grew to show off one of his fangs as he recalled the symbol from his demon lessons.

'_Who needs to live in hell when the damnation of earth is such a sweet taste?'_

.

.

.

.

**A.N.**

**In case anyone is wondering the song Darcy sings, it's called "Gothic Lolita" by Emilie Autumn. (Wonderful song that fits this character, I highly recommend readers to listen to the song.) I'll try my best to have a normal update day for this story. Chapters won't be very lengthy but that only means there's a week wait between chapters.**

**Until next week everyone,**

**R&R please**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

He smirked as he watched his prey. He'd never admit to his young master just how much he enjoyed tormenting the righteous. He was, after all, one of the first demons. An infamous fallen angel that religious culture loved to speak of.

He had once known God's love, but he found the souls of others worth losing that love for.

The elderly woman was as open as a book: Daughter of missionaries and had married another missionary to keep the family's religious tradition going. She would sit with her head held high and gossip the worst lies that would lessen the honor of those who threatened to gain achievements higher than she or her husband and children ever did. Tainted her siblings' names with one lie after another- Her gossiping caused one of her own children to commit suicide to escape the dishonor to her name. She spread rumors about her daughter in law and her first grandchild: telling all in her church without shame that the marriage was to cover up a pregnancy and that her first grandchild couldn't have been her son's child. The girl didn't have his golden hair and green blue eyes: she had an inhuman shade of blue framed by black. Even the girl's mother didn't have hair that dark or eyes that looked deep into the soul. She had called the child everything known to man, but the one that stuck was 'heathen witch'.

He inwardly chuckled as he recalled his young master's contract human. _'How right you were old woman, but she was a witch long before summoning a demon.'_ He licked his lips at the scent of the old woman's soul. _'How else could a human summon a demon?'_

.

.

.

.

.

_Saint Francis Orphanage's matriarch ruled a danger to public._

.

She smirked at the headline and folded the paper before going back to her breakfast. Her time at the manor had reached three months. During that time her grandmother had lost her marbles. Started ranting on about demons and during one visit to the orphanage she started with her former husband, flew into a rage trying to kill a child who she called a demon. Child wasn't killed, but was in coma for a week. The elderly woman had been arrested and a doctor had ruled that the woman was bipolar and her delusions were telling her to kill demons- which in reality were normal people with bizarre hair color, eye color, or birthmarks.

At the same time, uncle dearest was also arrested. When police found him he was bloody: his own delusions forced him to scratch every inch his skin without end. His genitals and chest were nonexistent by the time he was found in his car. Apparently, the knife he'd use to threaten her to stay in the car was the item he used to scratch every inch of his skin after his nails broke- Thus, removing two layers of skin from his body. At the moment the man was in the hospital under surveillance as doctors were brought in to judge whether he was competent to stand trial. Like his mother, the man was also said to have a boat load of mental problems.

Her aunt lost her job and children as she was also arrested for her part. Being a nurse she not only stole drugs to use on her niece but had also abused young children and the elderly who were in her care. In some cases she killed those whose cases were hopeless, ending their life early to be "merciful". The actual number of how many she killed was unknown, but Darcy knew. The woman would brag of it while beating her and forcing pills down her throat.

.

"Ah, Sebastian, good morning," She smiled at him when he came in. The demon smiled back, now used to the young woman's presence in the manor and her willingness to carry her own share of chores. She was an amusing human. She looked normal and, dare he say, pure. Yet her soul was a shade of black that put the night sky to shame. Her mind seemed to have no end to sadistic thoughts of torture and revenge.

"Good morning, Darcy," He greeted and started filling the tea kettle with water. "I see you got your hands on the morning paper before the young master. Good news I assume?"

Her elegant, yet sadistic, smirk graced her lips as she got up to wash her dish. "Dreadfully good news," She corrected and saw the demon's eyes glow briefly before smiling. "Good job, Sebastian."

"It isn't as if I get nothing." He chided and tapped the young woman's forehead.

She nodded, well aware of the deal both demons had and the elder demon's aid in her revenge.

"Sebastian, may I ask a question?" She wondered as the demon moved about the kitchen.

"Of course,"

"Both you and Ciel are fascinated by me, my soul, and even this child. I see the reason for Ciel's involvement and fascination. Yet I'm confused with your involvement and fascination." She explained.

The elder demon chuckled. "Ancient magic captures all. I'm merely amused and amazed at Ciel's luck to have captured a contract with a descent of Celtic Druids. As for the child, I'm the first demon to have raised a child. It is amusing to think that child is to raise- what I hope will be- a child that reflects all the grief I had with him."

She laughed and sat down at the table. "Druid huh," She looked at her hands.

"If the young master knew how rare your kind is he'd lengthen your contract with him. A bond between magic of hell and magic of humans creates such amusement." He stated.

"I assume you're speaking from experience?" She glanced at him.

He smirked, "How else would I know that tasting magic is far more delicious than any soul?" He returned to the task at hand. "Also there is that other symbol on your body."

She paused and looked at her clothed abdomen, "The Sonnenrad or the elements and seasons?"

"Ah so that is what you humans call it." The demon set the table for tea. "You formed another symbol in the order they lay on your skin. One that will make that child be not human and yet not demon."

Her gaze went blank briefly. "How ironic," She mused. "The spawn of a monster be trapped between humanity and not." She looked at the table and noticed something different. "Are we expecting a guest, Sebastian?"

The demon smiled gently. "An uninvited one and manic one… I suggest keeping your wits about you."

She nodded in understanding and looked out the window. "Call me when tea is ready?" She wondered.

The demon nodded and she stepped out the back door, into the garden.

.

Darcy found herself more on guard about her freedom. Only place in the manor she felt the most relaxed was in the garden. Nothing had bloomed yet, but the scent of spring was in the air. Rose hedges looked as if they would be the first to bloom among the flowers.

She paused to look at the buds of what she assumed would be a red rose. _'Beautiful yet deadly,'_ She mused as her finger ran over a thorn. _'Perhaps my own blood will make you a darker red.'_

She sighed and laid next to the hedge, her eyes stared up at the stormy sky.

'_My revenge has just begun yet it feels as if it should be half way done. The detective committed suicide a week after seeing me. My main abusers' torture has just begun. Who next though?'_ She closed her eyes and relaxed. _'The pastor or the judge…Or perhaps the good old mayor…'_

A chuckle left her lips. _'Doesn't matter, we'll get to them sooner or later.'_

When she opened her eyes she froze when she met with a spring green underlined with teal gaze. Instantly she jumped to her feet and got as far away from the owner as possible.

"Now, now, no need for violence or fear." The gaze's owner chided while adjusting his glasses.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Every fiber of her being was on guard at the sight of the red haired figure. _'He isn't a demon but he isn't human…'_

"Who are you?" He redirected, "You were lying next to Bassy's roses."

She stood still but watched the man.

"Oh my, such a silent little thing after such an outburst," He grinned then paused when he saw the demon mark. "Another contract, or are you the brat's contract?"

In an instant the red head was up close examining her. Lifting her arms and glancing over every inch of her.

He stood back with a smirk that was not evil or innocent. "My, my- what a bizarre creature you are. Pregnant humans are always a joy to run across, but with a soul like that…" He trailed off and grinned, showing off each of his pointed teeth, "It seems a crime to call you human."

.

Darcy continued to stare forward at the red head. The inhuman man mock bowed.

"Call me Grell." He observed her, "And you, I am guessing, are the reason why my list is so full with soulless deaths to observe."

"What if I am?" She asked bluntly.

"No matter," Grell grinned and raced for the mansion.

'_What on earth?'_ She wondered then heard a chainsaw followed by shouts.

.

.

.

"Get this buffoon out of here!" Ciel shouted and punched the grim reaper away from the table.

Darcy blinked at the chaos: Grell- bloody- was clinging to Sebastian's leg with an abandoned chainsaw sticking out of the ceiling. Ciel sat at the table with his morning tea in one hand and the morning newspaper in the other. Sebastian continued to make the morning tea in between kicking and shaking the grim reaper off.

"Ah, good morning Darcy," Ciel greeted and motioned for her to sit. "I assume you've plotted the next move."

Darcy slid into the seat the demon offered and nodded. "I think it's time to torment the good old judge." She stated and took the tea cup from Sebastian. "I heard the old man has Post Traumatic Stress, perhaps we could add my tormented memories to his war ridden ones."

Ciel chuckled in amusement. "Your cruelty knows no bounds."

The sadistic smirk she showed riled the two demons and caused Grell to turn stone still. "If I was not cruel, then what kind of woman would I be?"

.

.

.

.

This was the most amusement he had in decades.

Ciel watched the court house from the corner of his eye. Last time he had this much fun was when he and Sebastian tormented war prisoners from WWII.

Projecting a hallucination was easy- a brush of the skin was all that was needed to transfer the "curse" from his thoughts to the unfortunate soul.

Darcy's tormented memories would be more than enough to bring the demise of the judge. He even rewove some to add pain.

When he spotted a man in his early fifties he made his move- posing as a teen walking down the street distracted. He bumped into the man and fell on his backside; the book he was reading fell some feet away. Ciel looked at the man and saw that before bumping into him, he too was distracted.

'_No doubt he's busy dodging the media and their ever pressing questions.'_ He stood and started picking up the fallen case files from the judge's briefcase. "I'm sorry, I should have been more aware of my surroundings. Here," He offered the files to the man and the judge nodded in thanks before taking them- their hands briefly brushing before parting.

'_Now for the grandmother…'_

.

.

.

.

Darcy stood in front of the mirror solemnly.

"Are you sure you want to witness this?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room. "The master and I don't blame you if you wish to back out."

She glanced at him, barely catching the hints of red and blue through the crack in the door. "I want to be the last thing that woman sees."

He nodded and offered a hand, "When you are ready, Ms. Darcy."

She accepted the ungloved hand without hesitation- half a second later both she and the demon were standing in a padded room. The elderly woman at the end of her rage was curled up in a corner in a straightjacket. The only light in the room came from a tiny window that allowed a sliver of moonlight in.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." She chuckled bitterly as her ice cold eyes met with a hazel gaze.

"You…" The elderly woman gapped.

Darcy leaned forward, allowing her face to fall in the line of moonlight. "Me," She confirmed darkly with a sadistic smirk.

The woman struggled, "Demon!"

Darcy turned solemn and stood straight. "If you want a demon, woman," She strode toward the thrashing elderly woman and grabbed her chin none too gently. "Perhaps you'd find more success turning your gaze within."

With a huff of disgust Darcy released the woman's chin and stepped back into the shadows, giving Sebastian a nod. Without a word the demon walked to the frightened, livid woman to consume her soul.

Darcy watched the sight unflinchingly, not averting her gaze even as her own grandmother's soul was pulled from her body. The woman thrashed violently until the very end. Sebastian's true form came forth in his shadow and stayed that way long after the soul was consumed. Red eyes met with ice.

"Are you scared now?" He asked bluntly while pulling a hankie from his coat to clean his bloodied hand.

Darcy looked at the still form of a woman who caused so much harm. Silver hair was askew, eyes wide with horror, and mouth ajar with a silent scream. The smirk on her lips reflected in her eyes when she looked back at the demon.

"Hardly,"


End file.
